vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Pizza Quest 2012
Description Welcome to The VFK Pizza Quest 2012! Pizza is the favorite food of many in these fast paced modern times! Some believe that this wonderful food has been created to meet the needs of modern life, however, pizza finds its roots in ancient times. Its history can be traced all the way back to 600 B.C.! Despite its age, pizza has changed very little over the centuries. It is essentially the same tasty dish enjoyed centuries ago. On today's quest, we will look at the history of Pizza! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pepperoni Pizza Chair! Prizes Questions 1. Pizza was headed for stardom even back in 600 B.C. At that time, Persian soldiers, led by King Darius the Great, were defending the Persian Empire. The soldiers were fed baked flat bread which they topped with cheese. What other rather unusual topping did the soldiers enjoy on their early pizzas? * Peaches * Dates * Sliced apples * Berries 2. The fist mention of pizza in ancient writings was made in the script of an epic poem called "The Aeneid". The author of the poem, Virgil, penned it in approximately 1 B.C. Go to the Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "See, we consume the plates on which we are fed!" 3. Virgil's epic poem in which he mentioned pizza, was about Aeneas, leader of the Dardanans. The Dardanans were allies of the Trojans. The poem records Aeneas' journey from Troy to Rome. The early versions of pizza, flat circles of bread, were called what? * Taco shells * Cake bread * Pie bread * Pizza pies 4. Between 100 and 200 B.C., for hundreds of thousands of people flatbreads were a staple part of their diet. There were many types of flat bread, however, there was only one dough considered to be dough for pizza. This type of flatbread, called Focaccia, was topped with olive oil, meats, herbs and vegetables. Go to the Front of the Zoo in Australia and say: "Pizza!" 5. The one essential ingredient that distinguishes modern day pizza from its predecessors was imported to Europe from America in the 1500's. This ingredient revolutionized classic flatbread and made it into what we now know as pizza. What was this essential ingredient? * Sausage * Anchovies * Tomatoes * Cheese 6. Tomatoes have not always been an accepted food. As a member of the poisonous nightshade family of plants, people were suspicious of them. Eventually tomatoes began to be accepted. In the 1700's, people around Naples began using tomatoes on their flatbread, and the combination became popular. Go to Outside of Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "Pizza is a classic!" 7. During the 1700's pizza was added to the menus of street vendors. By 1839, a pizzeria opened in Naples, Italy. In Naples at that time, only two kinds of pizza were considered proper, the "Marinara" and the "Margherita." What one ingredient distinguished the two types of pizza and was in the "Margherita" pizza, but not in the "Marinara" pizza? * Parmesan cheese * Cheddar cheese * Mozzarella cheese * Brie cheese 8. The name "Margherita" is said to be given to the pizza to honor Queen Margherita of Savoy, however, others say that the name predated the Queen. Go to the Space Pirate Ship Battle Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Space Pirates love pizza!" 9. When pizza came to America, it soon became added to the menus of street vendors in large cities. The originator of Pizza in America opened a pizzeria in Manhattan, New York in 1905, and became successful through clever marketing skills. What marketing ploy did they use to help sell their pizza? * They sold pizza in a box. * They sold pizza by the slice * They delivered it * They put it in a round bag 10. This method of selling pizza was very clever, as even though the cost of pizza back then was only five cents for a whole pizza, many people could not afford it. By buying it by the slice, they only had to pay for what they could buy and no more. Go to Outside the Mercantile in Western Age and say: "We love Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Answers 1. Dates 2. Go to the Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "See, we consume the plates on which we are fed!" 3. Cake bread 4. Go to the Front of The Zoo in Australia and say: "Pizza! 5. Tomatoes 6. Go to Merlin's Square in Medieval Age and say: "Pizza is a classic!" 7. Mozzarella cheese 8. Go to the Space Pirates Lobby in Space Age and say: "Space Pirates love pizza!" 9. They sold pizza by the slice 10. Go to Outside the Western Mercantile and say: "We love Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Category:Quests